The Sealing of the Shukaku
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: Want to know exactly how the Shukaku was sealed away inside of unborn Gaara? Well wonder no more! I'm here to tell you exactly how it happened! [humor]


The Sealing of the Shukaku- By Kai's Snowfall

Rating- K+

Summary: Want to know _exactly_ how the Shukaku was sealed away inside of un-born Gaara? Well wonder no more! I am here to tell you _exactly_ how it happened! (humor)

Notes- This started out as a drabbel, but gained a life of it's own...

Catagory- Humor

Warnings- Um, mention of Sake...?

* * *

I bet all of you know how the Kyubi was sealed, no? First he tricked the Yondaime...(1) Oh? You don't know that story yet? Then I shall save it for another time. So, to recap for all of you, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha sealed the great Kyubi into an infant Uzumaki Naruto. 

And contrary to popular belief, _no_, Naruto _wasn't_ Yondaime's son or daughter or third cousin twice removed or anything...

But I bet you don't know how _the_ Shukaku got sealed away into the unborn Gaara of the Desert.

First of all, _the_ Shukaku wasn't ravaging Suna like the Kyubi was. Although the Shukaku liked to kill, he wasn't doing that at the time.

Why am I referring to the Shukaku and the Kyubi as _the_? I'll have to clear this up or you won't understand what happens.

First of all, Shukaku is simply a higher level of the _Tanuki_. Same with Kyubi. A Kyubi is a mischivious fox spirit (kitsune2) who has attained greater power and wisdom. Therefore, you can conclude there are more than one; though they are by _no means_ releated. Some were good and some where bad. But _the_ Shukaku and _the _Kyubi were the strongest of their kind.

So, anyway, since the Shukaku and his other Shukaku friends (they would not hang out with lower-level Tanuki), were hanging around the desert regions around Suna. Of course; they didn't _know_ that the Hidden Villiage of the Sand was in the area, so they were just randomly killing travelers, fighting each-other with their sand in the rough-housing way.

These particular Shukaku were sand-biased, and thus the explination why they were hanging in a god forsaken desert.

Their rough housing, of course, did result in some injuries; but since they were sand-biased it was hard to land a hit on them; so they only had a few cuts.

But you see, most creatures like the Shukaku and the Kyubi, had human forms. Mostly because their true forms were...too...erm... _big_.

The Shukaku had Sand-colored hair with red roots, dark rings around his eyes, those strange yellow eyes a waking Shukaku owns, fair skin, and of course, skimpy clothing as creatures like these found no use for the silly things that humans wore.

Not as much as skimpy, but more of something as Kyubi's human form(3).

His outfit looked wierd, but no one really cared; it matched his personality. (Don't deny it, you know it's true)

The Hidden Villiage of the Sand, however; was not so oblivious to the Shukakus(4) residing rather close to their villiage. And though some opted to kill them, the Kazekage had..._other_ plans...

The Kazekage sent out his strongest ninja in the most tasteful (and when I say tasteful I mean the Shukaku's taste) street clothes money could buy, out to the desert with a bag that held their secret weapon for securing the Shukakus.

Of course, once seeing the human, the Shukakus opted to kill him, but the Shukaku noticed the ninja's tasteful choice in clothes and told them to stop for a second.

A second was all that ninja needed.

In a flash, he pulled out five bottles of Sake and handed them to the Shukakus.

...Yes I _did_ say Sake. No I'm not kidding or making this up; he really did.

The ninja then promptly invited the rather confused Shukakus to a party (in their human forms) at Suna. Their would be liquor and lights and all that jazz that made a party awsome.

Now, it is common knoladge that Tanuki-regaurdless of level-_loved_ to party. I mean _love love **loved**_ to party; _all_ the _time_.(5) Infact, the reason why those who have a Shukaku sealed within them cannot sleep is because the Shukaku within wants to _par-tay_! all day and night. No, I mean it, seriously. Well... a Shukaku's party sometimes consists of killing people; but still...

What? You didn't even know _that_? My _god_ are you uneduacated peons.

Well, they'd also do anything for sake (incase you didn't know that either); so a party _and _Sake is something like heaven to the Tanuki race.

...Not that they believed in believed in heaven...

So, where was I again? Oh yes, so the Shukakus headed over to the Sand, getting all excited about the party and what not, and _boy,_ what a party is was!

The party consisted of bright, flashing lights, lots and lots of Sake, women (normally, the Tanuki doesn't go after women, but they were drunk, so, hell), company, and people they could kill (prisoners meant to be exacuted, unknowest to them), and pretty much everything else.

So you can get why all the Shukakus where smashed about a week and a half later.

When it was confirmed that ALL of the Shukaku were alsleep, the Kazekage sent out an order to kill all of them except the Shukaku. (y'know... the really strong one...)

When only the strongest was left, they dragged the drunk human-form of the Shukaku into the room where all the preperations had been made.

The Kazekage's pregnant wife lay sleeping after telling her husband what she would like to have named her child.

Sure, she would die in the process, but the Sand (more particularly _he_) would be gaining a powerful weapon. So it was okay.

The Shukaku almost woke up _once_ during the process, but since he was drunk he couldn't really _do_ anything.

Though he did mutter something about how cheesy the moon tasted before he fell back asleep.

...But no one really cared about that.

So, now you know how the Shukaku was sealed away. They got him drunk.

_No_ you did not mis-hear me. And I'm lying either. They got Shukaku drunk, end of story.

...Shukaku _still_ doesn't regret going to that party though...

(6)

* * *

(1) Based off of another story I'm writing. No touchie! 

(2) Kitsune means fox, but it can also be reffering to the fox spirits that like to pull pranks on people. All of this is true. Look it up.

(3) Shukaku's human form: www. view/ 37071686  
Kyubi's human form: www. deviantart .com /view /36414855 remove the spaces (NO they are not running around nekkid you pervs D: )

(4) There is no plural in Japanese, but I needed to distinguish a diffrence between _The_ Shukaku and the Shukaku without italicising each 'the'.

(5) This is also true. But holders of a Shukaku are also kept awake by a Shukaku's bloodlust.

(6) _I _wouldn't regret being sealed away after a party like _that_... Oh no... (except for the women, yech. I don't need whores, thank you very much)

Can you tell I was sort of bored and having fun with this?

PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW OR SHUKAKU'S FRIENDS WILL HAUNT YOOOOUUUUU! (they don't regret dying either)


End file.
